Edward's Bicycle
by Ocher Eyes
Summary: Set between the summer of Twilight and New Moon.  Edward decided to take Bella for a bike ride on a sunny day.  But with Edward's vampire speed, Bella better hold on tight!  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Twilight and all related characters and settings belong to their respected owner, Stephenie Meyer. Which is not me… sigh._

_(AN- This is my first fanfic, so I really don't know how to work anything yet, but I'll get the hang of things soon… hopefully. Any comments or criticism is welcome, and I hope you enjoy. So here we go!)_

**Chapter One**

By Ocher Eyes

I woke late in the morning to find my small room dimly lit. I turned my head to glance out my window. A few feeble rays of sun were shining through my yellowed lace curtains. It was the last Sunday of the summer holiday before highschool kicked in again.

I sighed deeply. I didn't want school to start. The last two months felt like a total dream, and I never wanted it to end. I had spent the majority of the summer over at the Cullen's house, hanging out with my beloved Edward and his family. They had all been very welcoming, and seemed to enjoy having me around- for the most part. Rosalie was the only exception. She was barley spent any time in the house while I stayed there, and it still sort of nags me sometimes. Edward always assured me that she only needed some time to adjust to me, but I knew that he was only trying to be polite.

I smiled to myself as I felt a pair of cool arms tighten around my torso from under the quilt on my bed. "Good morning, Bella" his honey voice whispered against the skin beneath my jaw. Edward pressed his perfect lips along my neck, raising goose bumps on my arms.

I slowly turned my head from the window to look at his god-like face. He raised his head from my neck to look me in the eyes, and smiled his crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile in return, though I knew that mine was nothing as breathtaking like his.

"Good morning to you too, Edward."

In a vampire-speed motion which my droopy eyes missed, Edward propped his head on one of his hands while the other began stroking through the mess of brown hair around my face.

"I have something planed for us today." Edward told me patiently, waiting for my drowsiness to wear off.

I blinked a couple of times, and tried harder to pay attention. But it was so tempting to lose myself in his deep eyes. He continued again.

"Yes, and I have reason to believe that you will thoroughly enjoy yourself." He grinned impishly before he continued. "Alice told me that there is even a chance that there may be a rainbow this afternoon."

_A rainbow in Forks…_ I thought. That'd be a sight. It was hardly ever sunny enough for my liking in this wet, miserable town. "And are you going to tell me your important little plans, or do I have to wait?" I tried to sound angry, but obviously failed because he gave a small laugh.

Edward tried to suppress his grin before he spoke. "Well," he mused as his hand gently untangled some strands of hair. "I do find the look on your face very amusing when you're impatiently curious."

I twisted my face into a fake pout and pulled my eyebrows together; imitating the look he was talking about.

"That's the one," he chuckled. "Priceless."

I rolled my eyes and yawned once more. Edward loosened his grip around my hips and I reluctantly slipped out of my bed. The floorboards creaked loudly as I stood, and I stretched my arms over my head.

I smiled at Edward once again as he sat up on my bed. I slowly trudged off to the bathroom to clean up for the impending day. The rhythm of my footsteps were uneven and echoed all through the house. Charlie was probably fishing with his buddies this morning.

As I walked into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a total mess, so I decided to take a quick shower. I turned the hot water tap on high and waited for the water to heat up. I slipped out of my flannel pajamas and left them in a pile on the floor near the edge of the bathtub. As I stepped in the shower, the spray of water reflected off my back and onto the plastic curtain. The drops of water slowly trailed down to the edge of the plastic and dripped down to the floor.

The mirror did not show my reflection anymore, due to the heavy mist in the air and on the glass. I brushed my teeth, toweled off my dripping hair, and whipped it into a small bun on the top of my head. I could hear quiet music playing through the walls from my room. A smile twitched upon my face as I recognized the music. It was one of the cds that Edward had made for me; it had a mix of slow alternative songs on it.

I walked into my room wrapped in a towel with my pajama bottoms on. The sound of the soft piano music of the song was playing from the stereo from the desk in the corner of my room. Edward was sitting crossed- legged on the carpet, flicking through my small stack of cds on the floor. He looked up quickly as I walked in, and reached for the volume dial on the stereo, his calm eyes never leaving mine.

"Good shower?" Edward asked, as he fluidly stood.

"Mmhm, very relaxing."

He smiled and watched me as I made my way over to my closet and began to pick out what to wear for the day.

"Hang on a moment, I have something for you." He murmured and walked over to my window. He easily slid the pane of glass aside and a warm breeze filled the room.

I hesitated as he reached out the window to grab a canvas bag that was placed on one of the nearby branches on the tree that hung near the edge of the house. Edward grinned widely as he brought the bag into my room and said, "I got this for you. I thought you might like it."

He handed me the bag and I gave him a stern look. Even though I had made it very clear to him that I don't like him spending money on me, he still seemed confused. I slowly stuck my hand in the bag and pulled out a beautiful brown sunhat. It was this pretty shade of chocolate brown, and had a small brim with a thin line of white outlining the edge. I gasped and immediately yanked it carefully on my head.

"Oh Edward, it fits perfectly! Thank you so much!" I gave him a tight hug around his waist and he lightly kissed my cheek. Then he raised his hands to slightly position the hat better over the bun in my hair and ran his fingers slowly across my cheekbone and down my neck.

"I thought that the shade of the hat would compliment your hair color. It looks absolutely gorgeous on you, Bella." Edward replied, before he kissed my other cheek. "Now go get dressed and I'll meet you outside."

I had forgotten that Edward had made plans today. A small thrill of excitement spread through my veins and the curiosity was finally getting to me. I nodded at him, and he walked out of my bedroom with a small twinkle in his eyes, and shut the door with a click. I listened to his footsteps retreat down the stairs and soon heard the quiet rumble of his car parked in my driveway.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror in my room and laughed out loud. With my new brown hat sitting on top of my wet hair which was dripping down my neck, with my turquoise towel and star printed pajama bottoms on, I had quite an outfit going. I shook my head and pulled out a pair of jeans from my closet. I also found a mossy green v-neck sweater which matched my hat perfectly. Forgetting about my hair, I laced my runners and skipped out of my room, thinking about all of the possibilities that could happen today.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- Twilight and all related characters and settings belong to their respected owner, Stephenie Meyer. I am only borrowing Twilight, and promise to give it all back in one piece… except for Edward… maybe :P_

_(AN- Hello everyone! Sorry if this chapter is sorta short. I only had a little bit of time on the computer, and this is better than posting nothing, I suppose. Next one'll be longer. Promise. Enjoy!)_

**Chapter Two**

By Ocher Eyes

Edward peeled out of the driveway smoothly and took off down the street in record time. The weather was such a nice change from the usual gloom that always surrounded Forks. The rain clouds that often pressed down on the town hung quite high today, and rays of sunlight shown brightly all over the streets and houses that Edward and I passed by.

Even through the tinted windows of his Volvo, Edward's skin lightly glittered. It had always fascinated me how every inch of his skin sparkled in the sun, and I discreetly pushed the button to put my window down so I could watch the sparkle intensify in the direct light. Sunlight poured into the car and fell upon half of Edward's body, the right side of his stunning face, and the rich, black leather upholstery he was seated on. My eyes hungrily looked over the beauty sitting right beside me in the confined car, and I raised my hand and gently stroked his muscular arm.

Edward's eyebrows raised and his eyes drifted towards me. I quickly dropped my hand back into my lap and darted my eyes in the opposite direction, pretending to become very interested in something that we had driven by. I could feel heat rising up from my neck and spread over my cheeks as Edward smiled widely.

Edward took one hand off the steering wheel and softly took my hand back in his, giving it a small squeeze. "Good. You wore running shoes." He said, taking notice of the tattered, green sneakers on my feet.

I groaned and shot him a dirty look. "And that's a good thing why…?" I hedged, trying to get a clue about what it was we were doing today.

"Nice try, Bella."

"Darn."

I looked out the window of the car as the minutes passed. The houses and buildings were beginning to melt away into a dense forest of trees and plants, which meant that we were now outside of Forks. We were speeding down the dirt road that led to the Cullen's place. _At least I know where we're heading, that's a start, _I told myself with a smile. I had spent so much time at the Cullen's mansion this summer that I could probably find my way there with my eyes closed.

"Are you taking me somewhere special?" I asked after we had driven a couple miles in silence.

"Sort of… I suppose you could say that." He unclearly replied, grinning his special crooked smile.

"We aren't going shopping again, are we? Because I won't go. You already got me this hat and it's sunny out so you wouldn't be able to-"

"I'm not taking you shopping, Bella." Edward said, interrupting me. I could see he was obviously having fun.

"Hmmm…" I tried to think of other possibilities that Edward could have planned for us, but I noticed that we were almost at the turn that led to the Cullen's place. "You're not going to tell me anything?"

Edward shrugged and smiled at me. "Don't hate me because I enjoy giving you surprises, alright?"

"I could never hate you." I whispered quietly and leaned closer to him. I saw him close his eyes and inhale. He slowly lowered his head to my neck and began tenderly kissing up my chin. I closed my eyes as well and wrapped my other arm around his neck and began playing with the collar of his polo shirt, stretching my head back to expose more of my neck to him.

But apparently I wasn't the only one who had forgotten that we were in a moving car, and the Volvo gave a stomach-dropping swerve towards the ditch. Edward gasped and straightened the car out in one blinding vampire motion. He pulled away and chuckled darkly.

"Sorry. Should've paid more attention to the road."

I was staring at him in fake shock, and he obviously looked worried. "Edward Anthony Masion! We could have died! I mean, _I _could have died!"

"Bella, I would have never let anything happen to you. You know that."

My mouth was hanging open, and Edward was staring at me and now glancing at the road every couple of seconds. He had been enjoying himself all morning with not telling me what we're doing today, so why couldn't I bug him a bit in return.

"How would you feel knowing that I died and you didn't even get a chance to tell me what you were planning to do today? Wouldn't that be _awful_, Edward?" I was pouting and tried to put a hurt look on my face. Edward caught on quickly and grinned.

"I apologize for my lack of attention, and I promise to park the car next time I get too distracted." He said virtuously.

"That's better," I said, and he took one hand off the steering wheel to kiss mine.

"And you started it, Bella." He added quietly, his golden eyes filled with humor.

I was about to complain, but there was a thinning in the woods, and there stood the faded white house. We turned onto the driveway, and headed up towards it, passing the cedars; their low branched almost skimming the top of the car. The tall trees almost put the whole house in shadows except for the large meadow with short grass that was their front yard.

And there, lying in the grass glinting in the sun, was a red bicycle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- Twilight and all related characters and settings belong to their respected owner, Stephenie Meyer. I am only borrowing Twilight, and promise to give it all back in one piece._

_(AN- Thank you so much for the reviews I've received! They really brighten my day. Anyway, here's the third chapter, and I hope you like it.)_

**Chapter Three**

By Ocher Eyes

I did a double-take, thinking that I was imagining it. With a polished, gleaming red frame, a cushioned black seat, and slick matching handles, the bicycle dramatically stood out from the green grass. But what surprised me even more was that there was a fair sized, sturdy looking whicker basket bolted onto the front handle bar. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach as I eyed the large basket.

Edward was staring intently at me as we both undid our seatbelts and stepped out of the Volvo into the blazing sun. I automatically began walking towards the wooden front doors of the Cullen's house, but he headed straight to the bike with his large strides.

"Bella," he called me over excitedly. "Isn't it beautiful? Rosalie just finished it for me."

"It's _yours_?" I didn't bother hiding the shock in my voice. Bicycles are a very normal thing to see lying in the front yard of any house, I suppose… but not the Cullen's. It's not that the Cullens aren't _normal_, but certainly none of them needed a bicycle for transportational purposes, as you would agree with me if you actually _knew_ any of the Cullens like I did.

"Yes, it's mine. Rose and I built it from scratch and it took us quite a while. Today is its maiden voyage!" He informed me, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "What? Not what you expected?"

Edward seemed to notice the disbelieving look on my face. The thought of him riding a bicycle was hard for me to imagine.

"Ahhh, I'm catching on now! We're biking somewhere, aren't we?" I said, standing beside him now.

"Close"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, _I'll _be doing the biking." Edward's irresistible voice was full of implications.

"Then how am I coming with you…" I trailed off. Edward's eyebrows rose. He simply gestured to the whicker basket with a hand, which was reflecting the sunlight like shards of rainbow glass.

"Oh my…" I whispered as I took a firm step backwards, away from the bicycle. I was absolutely terrified the first time Edward showed me how he traveled in the forest. Edward, with his vampire attributes, could run faster than the speed of light. Gone in the blink of an eye! With me clutching onto his back hanging on for dear life. I trembled at the idea of him moving that fast with bike tires attached.

"Now seriously Bella. Just because I can pedal faster than the average person doesn't mean that I am not fully capable of riding at a normal speed."

A strong gust of breeze threw tendrils of my hair in my face, and I automatically raised my hand to push them aside, but my new hat got caught in the wind and soared off my head. Edward and I watched it twist and swirl for a moment above our heads in the breeze before he lightly jumped on the balls of his feet and caught it in his tight grip. He faced me and gently places the hat back on my head and tenderly brushed my cheek.

"It'll be fun, trust me." He whispered quietly.

"I do trust you. More than you know."

"Then I don't see a problem."

I gulped. I suppose riding around in a basket wouldn't be so terrible as long as Edward was with me and promised not to go too fast. It could be quite enjoyable.

I looked deep into his caring eyes and nodded. "Alright then." Edward smiled widely.

"Well, why don't we drop by my place first though. Alice is screaming to see you." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in a painful way. "Literally."

I giggled.

"Alice, calm down, we're coming!" Edward yelled in the direction of the house. He shook his head with a smile and we started walking up the grass to the house.

I wasn't three feet through the door before a blur of white skin and black hair crashed into me with a squeal of delight. "Bella!"

Next thing I knew I was on my back on the hardwood floor, looking up at the Cullen's white stucco ceiling, with Alice rolling on the ground next to me laughing uncontrollably.

Edward offered me a hand with a look torn between amusement and worry. I took it, laughing along with Alice and looked around. Emmett was deep on concentration playing a video game on the couch in the living room off the left of the hallway. With a huge grin, he gave me a quick vigorous wave and hollered at the stairs at the top of his lungs before he turned his attention back to the game.

"Jasper! Bella's here!"

Tall and cautious, Jasper was suddenly behind me and closed the door for Edward and I. "Good afternoon, Bella," he said, but looking at Alice with curiosity, who was still on the ground having a fit.

"Hi Jasper," I replied shyly and smiled timidly. Jasper was always sure to keep his distance from me, and came across being a very quiet person who kept to himself. I hoped that after spending time with him in the hotel during the fiasco in Phoenix he would wind down a bit around me, but once his babysitting duty was complete, he went right back to his usual quiet self.

"Ooh Bella, you just wait till you see what I've gotten you!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped back up on her nimble feet. Before I could protest, she rushed up the stairs and turned the corner towards her and Jasper's room.

I glanced at Edward, who smiled in return, so walked into the living room and plunked myself down beside Emmett. Bouncing up and down on the leather couch and pressing the buttons of the controllers with such force, Emmett must have made a new high score or something on his game because the screen of the television was flashing and making quite a noise.

"YES!" He hollered, and did the scariest happy dance I'd ever seen in my life. "WHOO HOO! OH OH, Edward try and beat that, baby!" Still holding the controller in one hand, he was twirling and shaking his butt at Edward, who strolled into the light livingroom with a smug look on his face. Jasper followed and leaned against the wall beside the large television obviously trying hard not to laugh.

But I was saved the pain of seeing what the rest of Emmett's dance looked like, for Alice was back and whisked me out of the room with a firm grip on my wrist with one small hand, and a package in her other arm.

"Now, god knows what could happen with you on a bicycle. I've decided to take your safety into my own hands and get a couple of things for your trip today." Alice told me as she retrieved a chair from the dining room table. "Come on, up you get!" She said as she placed the chair in front of me and lifted me with one arm up on top of it.

I gave her a confused look as she began tearing the plastic off the package she was carrying. Edward walked into the room, and also looked curiously at Alice when he noticed me standing on the chair.

"Bella, I need you up on the chair so I can strap these onto you." She said brightly, as she held up a bunch of matching fluorescent pink pads. My jaw dropped as I stared at the knee and elbow pads, and I also saw a pink helmet that must have come with them. Emmett and Jasper laughed and approached me to help Alice velcro the pads onto me.

"What?!" I screeched, as Emmett took the two knee pads and advanced on me. I tried to resist, but might as well had been kicking a brick wall.

"Aren't you going to help me?!" I gasped at Edward who was watching his three siblings strap me up. "Traitor!"

"Bella, this actually isn't that bad of an idea, you-" Edward began, but I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence because Alice had ripped off my hat and slammed the pink helmet over my ears. It covered most of my eyes as well because it was so huge compared to my head.

"Alice!" I screamed, and blindly raised my hands trying to find her. Instead, a pair of arms grabbed me under my armpits and hoisted me off the chair and into a piggyback. I tried to take the helmet off my head, with poor results. It seemed to be stuck and I could only see black.

I could tell it was Edward who was laughing and carrying me away. I heard the door open followed by Alice, Jasper, and Emmett chanting "Have fun!" somewhere behind us.

"Edward! Get the helmet off me right now!"

I heard him chuckle and could feel his arm close the door. The cool, early September wind blew against my skin that wasn't covered in padding- which wasn't a lot- as Edward began walking down the front steps and down the sloping lawn.

A moment later he gently placed me down on my feet, and I huffed in protest. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, waiting for him to remove the helmet. I heard him laugh as he took off the helmet with a quick pull. My vision wasn't black anymore and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the brilliant sunlight surrounding me. I looked around and saw Edward casually sitting on the red bicycle a couple feet away from me with the helmet tucked under the wing of his arm.

I sighed and wobbled over to the bike. I felt a couple pounds heavier with all of the pads on my limbs and almost tripped on a tuft of grass. I resigned myself and held my arms out, ready for Edward to pick me up and place me in the basket. He impishly grinned and I closed my eyes as he effortlessly put me in the basket, as a parent would put a child in a highchair.

"Ready?" He whispered in my right ear, and ran his nose down my neck.

I opened my eyes and found myself comfortably seated in the basket hanging over the front tire of the bike with Edward sitting behind me with his hands on the handlebars.

I let out a deep breath and rolled my eyes. "Yes," I replied.

"Hold on tight, then."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- Twilight and all related characters and settings belong to their respected owner, Stephenie Meyer. I am only borrowing Twilight, and promise to give it all back in one piece._

_(AN- So sorry for the delayed update. I was at this sailing camp for the week, and had a BLAST, and have been, like, devouring Harry Potter, but anyway! Hope this chapter was worth the wait.)_

**Chapter Four**

By Ocher Eyes

With a squeal of the tires on the cement and the strange smell of burning rubber, Edward's legs peddled so fast that we would make it to the end of his driveway in mere seconds. The cedar trees lined along the driveway had blurred into one green wall, and the bicycle whined dangerously in protest.

A shrill scream of excitement passed through my lips as the wind whipped my hair everywhere and obscured my vision. My fingers curled tightly along the edges of the whicker basket I was seated in, and it cut into the skin of my palms. My eyes were stuck open in shock and soon began to water- but I couldn't close them.

I heard Edward laugh loudly right behind me, and I screamed at him in panic. "Ohm gosh Edward! You're going to KILL us!"

With that, we reached the end of the driveway and Edward's hands slammed on the two brakes on the handlebar. The bike skidded for a moment before it came to a lurching stop.

"Get me down from here!" I hollered immediately as I tried to lift myself out of the basket. I was panting for breath as though I was the one who had just been peddling the bike.

"Slow down, Turbo!" He grabbed one of the straps attached to my elbow and pulled me back into my position. "Just slow down."

"Just slow down- _just slow down you say?!_ Why don't YOU just slow down!"

"I was just testing it out." He replied. I twisted around in my seat to face him to see if he was joking, but he gave me an innocent pout. I rolled my eyes.

"If you want me to go along with your little plan, you'd better behave yourself." I scolded him and mockingly waved a finger back and forth in front of his face. Edward smiled and pushed the bike forward with his legs and put his feet onto the black peddles of the bicycle.

The bike began moving at a slow pace down the gravel road leading us back the way we drove. I settled myself more comfortably into the basket and faced the front again. The sun was beating down upon us, and I could see the bare skin of Edward's hands on the bars of the bike twinkling. I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder while my legs waved lazily back and forth.

"Now, is this more to your liking?" He asked me quietly.

I let out a soft sigh of happiness and nuzzled into his neck. "Much better."

We rode down the road till we reached the end, and Edward turned right onto the main road, leading us farther away from Forks. I had never traveled this way before; I'd never gone farther down this road than the turn to the Cullen's house. Parts of the thick forests where cleared in places and instead we passed fields of golden grain swaying in the light breeze. I could still make out the forest of green trees where the edges of the farms stopped. The sky was so blue compared to the usual grey gloom, and I felt very content as I watched my limbs hang out of my seat and sway with the bike. There was only the odd farm or barn, and we didn't pass any other vehicles.

I had my eyes closed, and the only sound was the distant song of some birds in the trees and the mulching of the tires on the ground. But then Edward began to whistle a tune that seemed familiar to me. I pondered on the song, but didn't remember the words. I'd never heard him whistle before. He just never seemed like the kind of person who whistles… but he didn't seem like a bike-rider to me either. Shows you how much I know.

After listening to Edward for a minute, it clicked. I remembered the song. And I timidly began to sing the words along with Edward's whistle:

_Daisy, daisy, give me your answer do_

_I'm half crazy over the love of you_

_It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage_

_But you'd look sweet upon the seat_

_Of a bicycle built for two_

I blushed deeply as I noticed that my voice came out in more of a mumble than anything else. I heard Edward struggle to keep whistling due to the fact that he was shaking with laughter. And then he altogether stopped whistling and broke out in a loud, booming voice and sang along with me.

_Daisy, daisy, give me your answer do_

_I'm half crazy over the love of you_

_It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage_

_But you'd look sweet upon the seat_

_Of a bicycle built for two_

So glad that no one was around to see us as we belted out the song, we both began laughing so hard that the bicycle started to wobble.

"Edward!" I called out in alarm and stopped laughing immediately.

"Calm down, Bella, " He said as he steadied the bike, and reassuringly took my hand in his. His hand was not the usual ice-cold that I was used to though; it was warm from being in the sun all day long, I suppose. I pressed his palm against my cheek and looked into the blazing sun.

"How much longer do we have to go?" I asked. We had been riding for more than an hour now, and I could feel my legs falling asleep.

"Not far now."

And after another couple of minutes, Edward made a turn onto a side road I didn't recognize. We were completely submerged into the shade of the tall evergreen trees that grew like walls on either side of the dirt road. The road was flat, and I could see it stretch straight ahead as far as my eyes could see.

We traveled down this road for a long time in silence. Edward was obviously deep in thought about something, but was in a very light mood. My mind was wrapped up in the curiosity of where we were going.

As the trees slowly thinned, I heard the quiet trickling of water. Sort of like a stream. I couldn't see it through the trees yet, but it was defiantly there.

"Edward? Are we going swimming by any chance?"

"If we were going swimming, Bella, I probably would have asked you to bring a bathing suit."

I turned around in my seat and narrowed my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes and slowed his peddling. We must be getting close.

"You hear the stream, don't you?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good." Edward said, squeezed the brakes. We came to an abrupt stop, and Edward swung his leg back over the bike and walked the bike and myself over to the side of the road. He carefully lifted me out of the basket and set me down on my feet.

I stretched my arms over my head and yawned. Edward took a couple steps off the road and made his way through the thick plants growing around the edges of the dirt. He motioned for me to follow him.

I quickly ripped the pads off my elbows and knees and threw them in the basket and checked to make sure my shoes were tied before I skipped after him. He had already begun making a twisting path through the trees and I hastened to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- Twilight and all related characters and settings belong to their respected owner, Stephenie Meyer. I am only borrowing Twilight, and promise to give it all back in one piece._

_(AN- Ok, seriously. It must have been, like, at least a month since I last updated, and I'm so sorry. Now that school's started up again (First year of highschool! Wee!), I'll defiantly get back on planned schedule. Promise!)_

**Chapter Five**

By Ocher Eyes

I've never been much of a bushwhacker- too many roots and bushing threatening to catch my feet for my liking, and not to mention my apparent lack of direction anywhere other than in my own house. The green foliage was so thick it seemed like dusk underneath; the warm rays of sun were blocked. I kept my eyes fixed on the graceful person walking a few steps ahead, who seemed to be following a trail only he could see. I could tell by the way he was calmly looking around his surroundings that this path was very familiar to him.

Even though we had only been walking for around five minutes, my beige shoes were not so beige anymore, but were covered with dirt; the soles caked with mud. The ground was very moist, and I had to side-step a couple of puddles of murky water- Edward seemed to have found a dryer path than I from the looks of the bottoms of his pants.

"Almost there, Bella." He quietly called over his shoulder.

"Good." I huffed, as my foot caught a moss covered rock and I stumbled forward with my arms flailing. I caught myself as Edward turned to check on me with one raised eyebrow. I blushed.

"We could run if you prefer," He offered, and slightly stooped down.

"No." I answered firmly. "We'll get there."

"Eventually…" He mumbled, not for my ears.

I rolled my eyes and we continued to walk.

As we continued farther away from the bicycle and deeper into the forest, I noticed how old some of the trees were. The bark was thick and covered in moss- vines wrapped around their limbs. I had to crane my neck back to see the tops. I also stumbled across many holes in the ground- the forest was obviously teeming with wildlife and animals.

After a few more minutes of hacking, the trees began to thin and the large stream was finally visible. Excitement filled me and I ran through the waist-high grass to the mushy bank ahead of Edward. The water wasn't deep- it was probably up to my shoulders in the deepest parts, but was quite wide. I could see that the forest continued on the other side. The water was crystal clear and reflected the direct sunlight, sending waves of warmth over my face. Soft sand and pebbles covered the bottom with many plants growing on the bottom. Lily pads and water bugs rested lazily on the surface of the water.

Completely untouched by humans, the peacefulness of the spot was breath-taking. Though the scenery was much different, I was strongly reminded of the one time Edward took me to his meadow. It had the same magical beauty, almost unreal.

Edward slowly strided towards me and took both my hands in his. I looked away from the stream and up to see his face and he was staring down at me with his soft, golden eyes. His flawless hair was whisping the sides of his face in the warm breeze. Again, his slightly boyish features were alight and glistening in the sun. As my eyes greedily appraised every inch of him, I noticed, to my embarrassment, that he was looking me over me over as well. With dirt smudged on my face, my hair in tangles, and light scrapes on my palms from the walk, I must have looked like a mess… but I didn't care. This whole bicycle trip seemed too unreal to care or think of such trivial things like my appearance at this moment.

Edward smiled a heart-stopping smile, and dropped one of my hands, keeping my other firmly in his cold grasp. He lightly pulled on my arm, and began to walk along the bank.

"Just a little farther now." He told me as we carefully made our way down the stream. He used his free hand to push aside the long grass and cattails on the side of the bank and we began walking alongside the water. It was much hotter here than back in Forks. A hot haze filled the air, and the buzzing of crickets was everywhere.

As we continued to walk downstream, the most interesting sight came into view. I blinked my eyes twice and completely focused on what was ahead.

Right in the middle of the stream was a large… island of ground. An old tree grew right on the piece of earth in between the banks on the stream, and it's old branches stretched high into the sky and covered half of the island on shadow. Grass grew with wild flowers all around the base of the tree, and an old looking swing hung from one of the branches. It swayed lightly in the breeze.

I raised my eyebrows as I took in the scene before me. It seemed like it was taken straight from an old film, and plunked right in front of me. The trunk of a huge tree connected the bank to the small island; easy for someone to walk right across. I grinned and looked up at Edward, completely awestruck. He obviously liked my reaction and smiled and shook his head, making his bronze hair dance in the sun. Still holding my hand, he steered me towards the log, hopped on top of it, and gestured with his arm for me to go first.

He lifted me on top of the log. It felt damp and was covered in moss. I gingerly took one step and bit my lip uneasily. It was only a couple of steps across, but the water was just a few feet down. I looked up at Edward. With his eyes rolling, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder like I was a small toddler, keeping one arm firmly wrapped around my torso. With his other arm sticking out on the side, he steadily walked across the log. I could hear the hollow thumps of his feet hitting the wood, until there was a final _thud_, and he lightly placed me back on the ground; my feet firmly planted.

Now standing underneath the tree in the middle of the stream, I noticed that there was a small, wooden picnic basket placed on the short grass surrounding the thick base. The edges of a checkered blanket stuck out of the lid on the basket. The swing hung close by, still under the shade. It had an old wooden plank to sit on, with the thick ropes tied on in big knots. But a small red ribbon was wrapped around the old, frayed ropes all the way up to the branch of the tree in a loose spiral. A small bouquet of daisies sat on the wooden seat of the swing, tied together with the same red ribbon.

Edward, smiling from ear to ear, walked over to the swing and picked up the flowers.

"For you." He said quietly, as he walked back over to me and gave them to me.

"Oh, Edward, this is so beautiful. All of it. Thank you." I told him, as I took the daisies.

"Your very welcome, Bella."

I walked over to the swing and slowly sat down on it. I placed the flowers on the ground beside me, and put my hands on the ropes. My dirty shoes just skimmed the grass. Edward slowly made his way behind me and gave a light push to my back. I played with the ribbon on the ropes with my fingers, and eventually leaned my head against the rope as well. I shut my eyes and sighed deeply, completely content in every way.

I lost count of the minutes that went by as I lazily swayed back and forth in silence, Edward right behind me. The sun that was directly above us began to slowly fall down the sky. All I could hear was the soft trickling of the water and Edward's steady breathing.

Edward stopped pushing the swing and lowered his head down into my neck. "You must be getting a little hungry. Would you like anything?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Alright." I replied, and raised my hand to hold his head on my shoulder for a moment. He lightly kissed me, and ran his nose up and down my neck before he broke away and walked over to the basket. He took a seat on the grass and leaned against the truck on the tree.

I inched forward on the swing until my toes grazed the ground. I was curious to find out what he had packed for me. I walked over and lay down on my stomach beside him. As Edward opened the basket and began spreading a blanket out in front of us, I pulled my brown hair up into another ponytail.

"I didn't really know what you'd prefer, so I packed a little of everything." He told me nervously. I smiled. Edward seemed to be very unsure of himself when it came to human food.

Laid out in front of me on the blanket was two different sandwiches on a yummy looking bread wrapped in plastic wrap, something that must have been potato salad in a container, a bag full of chopped up carrots, green peppers, and celery, and a bagel with cream cheese, a bottle of water, and a juice box. A feast.

"Whoa, this all looks wonderful Edward, but you aren't actually expecting me to eat _all_ of it, are you?"

He chuckled and shook his head no. "Take what you want."

"Mmm, don't mind if I do." I reached for one of the sandwiches and took off the wrap.

"Ham and swiss with lettuce from Esme's garden, on sunflower bread." Edward announced.

I took a large bite, and it was absolutely delicious. No surprises there. Edward was watching me anxiously, and I took another bite. His forehead smoothed and he leaned back on the tree again.

I sighed once again, as I stared into his eyes. "This is so perfect, Edward."


End file.
